Mi nombre es Rolo
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: El futuro, lo que Rolo siempre había buscado le fue arrebatado. Pero que pasaría si Rolo no hubiera muerto, ni Lelouch? Encontrara Rolo su futuro en su hermano? Tal vez lo haga, y en mas de una manera.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Rolo, Rolo Lamperouge, y hoy es la graduación de mi hermano.

Debe ser difícil ser él, después de todo, es la persona que lleva sobre sus hombros el peso de un sueño. Sí, mi hermano es Zero, el hombre que destruyó y rehízo el mundo. Han pasado meses desde la última batalla, y ya nada es como antes. Nunally es la Gobernadora General, y Zero es un símbolo, aun en estos tiempos de paz. No hay regiones, no hay países, no hay nobleza ni enumerados. Todo es como debe ser, como debió ser desde un principio. Y aun así el peso de la máscara, nunca abandonara los hombros de mi hermano. Nunca recuperará todo lo que perdió en el trayecto.

Pero aquí estamos, y parece que hoy… que al menos por hoy, todo marcha como es debido.

"Hermano, ¿estás nervioso?" pregunté, mientras me sentaba a lado de él, sobre la cama.

"¿Tú que crees, Rolo?" Lelouch preguntó, mientras se calzaba los zapatos.

"Pues, si yo fuera tú estaría nervioso. Pero tú eres mejor que yo, hermano. Tú eres… tú eres el mejor de todos, siempre."

"Rolo, no te subestimes. Además, te equivocas. Estoy… algo nervioso. Es gracioso, ¿no crees? Zero, el que hace milagros, nervioso por una ceremonia de graduación." Sonrió a penas y miró por la ventana de nuestra habitación. "Debes dejar de verme como Zero, y recordar que también soy Lelouch."

Asentí suavemente sin saber que decir, mientras jugaba con el alhajero en forma de corazón de mi celular. Amo a mi hermano, pues es la única familia que he tenido alguna vez, sin embargo… cuando estoy cerca de él, como ahora, me siento diferente. Como si no recordara como respirar. "Lo sé. Y seguro todo saldrá bien." Le aseguré, forzando una sonrisa. "!Ya verás! Incluso, hermano, podría prepararte algo que te guste…"

"¿No te enteraste?" Lelouch preguntó, mientras se levantaba y buscaba su uniforme entre las cajas apiladas que había sobre el piso. "Milly ya se está encargando de eso. Hay una fiesta más de noche."

"¿Milly? Pero ella… ella ni siquiera estudia aquí."

Lelouch rió, mientras se ajustaba las mangas de su camisa. "¿Cuándo ha sido la vez en que los pequeños detalles han detenido a Milly? Ya deberías saber cómo es ella… No hay geass en este mundo que la detenga cuando se propone hacer algo. Pidió el día libre en el trabajo, y organizó todo un evento en la casa club. Habrá un baile después de la cena."

"Oh… Yo… no estaba enterado, hermano." Murmuré, un tanto decepcionado. A decir verdad, soy un desastre en la cocina, pero realmente quería hacer algo para mi hermano. Sayoko iba ayudarme, ya había comprado los ingredientes y todo.

"Tú vendrás, ¿no es así, Rolo?"

"Um, yo… tengo cosas que hacer." Mentí. Nunca he ido a una fiesta, mucho menos a un baile. No suelen organizarse galas para asesinos. Ni siquiera sé bailar. "Aún no he empacado toda mi ropa."

"Entonces es una suerte que yo la haya empacado por ti." Dijo, y sin más, se acercó a mi, lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar el olor de su colonia. "Sabes que eres importante para mi, ¿verdad, Rolo?"

"Yo…" asentí, sintiendo cómo su presencia me quitaba el aliento. Creo que ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

"Ya no tengo a Nunally, no tengo padres, y casi no tengo amigos. Pero siempre te tendré a ti- Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que no irías a ningún lado." Sonrió, y se acercó un poco más, sólo un poco más. Ahora estábamos tan cerca que casi podía contar sus pestañas. Sin ser consiente de mí mismo, estiré una mano hacia él, tomé su camisa… Sólo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría rosar sus labios, así fuera por un segundo…

"¿Me estás escuchando, Rolo?" La voz de Lelouch hizo que reaccionara. Con un respingo, solté su camisa, esperando que mi hermano no se hubiera dado cuenta. Retrocedí un paso, y asentí. "Claro que sí, hermano. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo. No me iré a ningún lado."

"Entonces vendrás al baile, está decidido." Entonces todo el momento sentimental colapsó, y mi hermano caminó de manera apresurada hacia la puerta. "La ceremonia está por empezar, y Rivalz debe estar preocupado. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, hermano." Corrí para coger su paso, y mientras caminábamos, observaba los rayos de sol filtrarse por las ventanas del pasillo. "Sería un inconveniente si llegas tarde a tu propia graduación, ¿no?"

Minutos después, me encontraba sentado en el salón donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia. Todos se veían tan felices… Todos, excepto Lelouch. Y yo sabía por qué. Miré a la fila de estudiantes que estarían por graduarse, y noté un puesto vacío. Shirley.

Yo asesiné a Shirley. No fue ningún problema, sólo era una persona más, una misión más. Después de todo, he matado a tanta gente… Deslicé la cuchilla sin remordimientos. Pero tenía un motivo. Un motivo egoísta, pero un motivo de todos modos. Yo tenía miedo. Miedo a que Shirley fuera a quitarme la única familia que jamás he tenido. Ella quería ser luz en su oscuridad; pero ese puesto no le correspondía a ella, si no a mí. Yo debo ser luz en la oscuridad de mi hermano, yo debo ser quien de la vida por él.

Al final, dijeron que Shirley había cometido suicidio. Muchos no lo creyeron.

Yo he tenido que ver a mi hermano, verlo visitar su tumba, y llorar cuando no hay gente cerca. ¿Saben? Nunca he visto a Lelouch llorar antes ni después. Llora por ella, y yo sé que es mi culpa.

Alejé esos pensamientos, pues no tiene sentido pensar en el pasado. El pasado no cambia.

Cuando llamaron el nombre de mi hermano, me sentí feliz. Me sentí… orgulloso. ¿Es así como debe sentirse la familia cuando otro hace algo importante? Creo que sí. Sí, así debe sentirse.

El resto de la ceremonia fue básicamente aburrida, y nunca despegué los ojos de mi hermano.

"Ah, Rolo, ¡Aquí has estado!" Rivalz salió de la nada, y de pronto me estaba rodeando con un brazo. Odio cuando hace eso.

"¿Qué sucede, Rivalz?" le pregunté, fingiendo amabilidad.

"Lelouch me dijo que pensabas venir al evento de esta noche ¿es verdad?" Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, y me dio una palmada en la espalda. "Lo tenías bien escondido, ¿no? Ya, ya, no hace falta que lo niegues, dime quien es la afortunada."

"¿Eh? ¿Afortunada?"

Rivalz se rio en tono conspirador, como si él supiera algo que yo no. "Sabes a lo que me refiero, pequeño casanova. Vas a llevar a tu novia a la fiesta que organizó la presidente, ¿verdad?" Su mirada de complicidad era casi tan irritante como su voz. "Ya que a la fiesta no se puede entrar sin acompañante, yo quería saber…"

"¿A…acompañante?" Entré en pánico de repente. ¿Debía llevar un acompañante? "Mi hermano no mencionó nada al respecto. Estoy… estoy seguro de que él tampoco está enterado."

Rivalz se rió con suavidad, y negó con la cabeza. "Lelou es muy recatado. Si él quisiera, podría tener a todas las chicas de la Academia en sus manos. No tienes idea de todas las chicas que se pelearon por ser su acompañante. Al final eligió a Roxanne, es de nuestra clase, muy linda. Ah, pero vaya que Lelou tiene gusto refinado." Sonrió aun más amplio. "Pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermano; es todo un rompe corazones. Pensé que tu habías heredado los mismos encantos de él."

Intenté no gruñir. ¿Por qué Rivalz tenía que venir a contarme todo esto? No es como si las chicas me interesarán. Y tampoco me interesa cuantas chicas andan lamiendo los zapatos de mi hermano. Todo era muy irritante. Soy un ex-asesino de una organización gubernamental secreta, ¿por qué debo molestarme con fiestas y citas? Vaya pérdida de tiempo. "Lo siento, me temo que iré sólo. Verás… sólo voy porque Lelouch me lo pidió-"

"!Sin acompañante no hay admisión! Lo dijo la presidenta." Se encogió de hombros, y empezó a alejarse. "!Ojala encuentres a alguien!"

Sí, claro. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y regresé a mi habitación. Después de la ceremonia, Lelouch había desaparecido de vista. Tal vez ya se encontraba de vuelta.

En el camino, fui pateando piedras. Estúpidos caprichos de la presidenta. Fue lo mismo cuando se le ocurrió el evento para su graduación. Decirle a todos que le trajeran el sombrero de mi hermano… Cielos, yo debí haber cogido ese sombrero y terminar con todo ese jueguito de inmediato. ¿Eso nos hubiera convertido en pareja? Quién sabe.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dentro de mi habitación. Como mi hermano ya se graduó, esta será nuestra última noche aquí. Es decir, yo podría quedarme, pero no sería lo mismo sin él. Supongo que no puedo odiar tanto a la presidenta, después de todo, la familia Ashford nos había conseguido una casa de campo no tan lejos de la Academia. Ahí viviríamos desde mañana. Yo no la he visto aun, pero mi hermano dice que me encantará.

"Sayoko, ¿has visto a Lelouch?" pregunté a penas me crucé con el ama de llaves.

Ella sonrió de manera enigmática. "El amo Lelouch salió hacia los jardines. No me dijo el motivo, pero… creo que se iba a encontrar con una chica."

"¿Hablas de Roxanne?" solté, recordando lo que RIvalz me había dicho.

Pero Sayoko negó con la cabeza. "La compañía del amo Lelouch no era la joven Roxanne."

Hmph. Bueno, no debería sorprenderme, aun así no pude evitar cerrar mis puños. "Ah…, ya veo, Sayoko. Gracias por decirme."

Sin más, cerré la puerta y me tiré sobre la cama. De nuevo, estaba pensando sobre la fiesta de esta noche. Tal vez… tal vez no debería ir. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente. Cuando mi hermano regrese, le diré que no voy a ir. Con suerte puedo fingir un resfriado. Sólo espero que no se enoje conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Debo haberme quedado dormido. Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a mi hermano semi desnudo en la habitación. Afuera ya había oscurecido. Me froté ls ojos, observando como Lelouch se vestía. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte. ¿Por qué? Intenté no mirarlo, aunque era casi imposible ignorar la curvatura de su cintura, los músculos de su espalda...

"Rolo, ¿ya despertaste?"

Me incorporé con lentitud, fingiendo que despertaba de a poco. No quería que mi hermano sospechara que lo había estado mirando.

"¿Hermano, eres tú?" pregunté con voz algo ronca.

"Por fin despiertas, Rolo." me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Me quedé dormido? Pero que descuidado que soy." murmuré, frotándome los ojos.

"De todos modos estaba por despertarte. Ya casi es la hora y ni siquiera de has duchado."

¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué? !La fiesta! Lo había olvidado por completo. "Sobre eso... Creo que al final no iré, hermano." Titubeé antes de decir el resto. "No tengo un acompañante."

De repente sentí una palmada en la cabeza. "¿Eres tonto? Vienes conmigo. Soy el presidente." Sonrió y me arrojó un traje gris. "Ahora, arréglate rápido. Debo ir a recoger a mi cita."

Abrí los ojos de repente. "¿C-cita?" De nuevo, sentí ese extraño aleteo, ese puño apretando mi corazón. "Es decir... Tú, hermano, en una cita. Se me hace un poco extraño, eso es todo. ¿Tambipen es de la Academia?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Desde luego." Lelouch asintió. "Aunque Milly prácticamente me obligo a invitarla. Ella puede ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo propone." Sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí. "¿Acaso estás... celoso, Rolo?"

"¿Qué? !No! ¿C-cómo puedes pensar algo así, hermano?" Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y aparté la mirada. Yo no estaba celoso. ¿o sí? "Sólo que... siendo tu hermano menor tengo que aprobar a tus novias, ¿no? Escuché que así se comportan los hermanos. ¿Me equivoco?"

Lelouch ladeó la cabeza, como queriendo leer lo que había dentro de mis ojos. Al final, solo se alejó, caminando hacia la puerta. "Tienes razón esta vez, Rolo. Aunque claro, eso me da derecho de aprobar a tus novias también." Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta antes de irse. "Pero si ese fuera el caso, yo si me pondría celoso, Rolo. Espérame afuera de la casa club en veinte minutos." Y salió.

Yo tenía ganas de patear algo. Ese Lelouch... ¿quién demonios se cree? Tentándome de esa manera... y diciendo tales sinsentidos. Aunque de cierta forma todo empezó por mi culpa, pero... !Aún así! No le da derecho a burlarse de mí. ¿Aprobar a mis novias? Como si me interesaran las estúpidas niñas de la Academia. Ni ellas, ni ninguna otra mujer me interesa. Sólo... sólo me interesa mi hermano. En todas las formas que existen.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la cama, cubriéndome los ojos con un brazo. Demonios... Aunque Lelouch dijo que me haría entrar... ¿De verdad debo ir? Sólo me avergonzaré a mi mismo. Hmm... Pero mi hermano va a estar ahí... Y yo puedo desaparecer en cualquier segundo sin que se note, usando mi geass. Tengo varias rutas de escape, después de todo.

Veinte minutos después, me encontraba afuera de la casa club, vestido con el traje de ocasión que mi hermano había comprado para mi. Era de color azul noche. Yo aun luchaba con el corbatín. Cuando logré vencer al corbatín, observé impaciente de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

De repente, entré en modo de batalla. La familia real aun no perdonaba a Lelouch, a pesar de lo que dijeran. ¿Y si le habían tendido una trampa? Un montón de posibilidades pasaron por mi cabeza.

En sólo cuestión se segundos podía llegar a la biblioteca, ir al cuartel secreto y tomar mi knigtmare. Haría una exploración terrestre y por cielo... Y si se trataba de algo en verdad malo siempre puedo llamar refuerzos. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Me disponía a correr cuando observé una silueta alta acercarse entre los arbustos. "¿Hermano?" pregunté con el corazón en un hilo.

"¿Estás bien, Rolo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma." se mofó, deteniéndose a poco metros de mi, dónde la luz se reflejaba sobre su rostro.

Me crucé de brazos, apartando la mirada. Lelouch estaba de un humor insoportable hoy. "Lo estoy. Es sólo que me pareció extraño que te demoraras tanto. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo."

lelouch hizo el gesto de mirar su reloj y ocultó una sonrisa. "Ocho minutos tarde. ¿No tengo derecho a caminar sin prisa?"

Me enrojecí, a la vez que observaba mi propio reloj. Ocho minutos, efectivamente. !Agh! !Pero si había parecido siglos! Mantuve el rostro sin mayor expresión, sacudiéndome un poco el traje. "Bueno, nunca está de más ser un poco paranoico. Me lo enseñaron cuando..." cuando era asesino a sueldo. Me detuve a mitad de oración, alzando la mirada hacia él. Estaba seguro que él había entendido, por eso no continué. No tiene sentido hurgar en el pasado.

"Ya veo." fue su respuesta susurrada mientras extendía su mano hacia mi. Yo observé su gesto sin entender bien lo que él esperaba que yo hiciera. ¿Me estaba mostrando algo?

Mi desconcierto debe haber sido evidente, pues sonrió de lado y dijo en voz alta, después de aclararse la garganta. "¿Vamos a entrar? ¿O prefieres quedarte afuera toda la velada? Si es así, debo admitir que tus ideas de diversión son algo retorcidas."

Oh..., eso. Por eso me extendía la mano. Me sonrojé, avergonzado por mi ineptitud social y tomé su mano de forma precipitada, encogiéndome un poco de hombros. Lo miré, mientras sentía a mi corazón saltarse un latido, tomando su mano en la mía. Quise responder algo acido, que mi hiciera quedar bien ante hermano y le cerrará la boca, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

"No seas tonto, por supuesto que vamos a entrar." dije, mientras miraba de un lado al otro. ¿Qué, o a quién esperaba ver exactamente? Mi hermano y yo ya habíamos alcanzado el tope de las escaleras cuando solté, deteniéndome frente a la puerta. "No pensarás entrar sin tu cita, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está ella?"Lelouch se pasó una mano entre los cabellos y negó con la cabeza. "Ella no va a venir. Tuvo un inconveniente y tuvo que salir de la ciudad." Una parte de mí suspiró aliviada, por egoísta que sonara. "Pero no te preocupes por eso." Lelouch continuó a la vez que entrelazaba dedos conmigo y se acercaba varios pasos hacia las altas puertas dobles. " Eso significa que esta noche sólo somos tú y yo."

Rehusé su mirada mientras él me atraía cerca, acomodando mechones de claro cabello fuera de mis ojos. ¿Por qué me siento así? Sentía mis mejillas arder, mi respiración acelerada...

"Estás muy guapo." Dijo cuando hubo terminado de acomodarme el cabello, aun sin entrar al salón. Desde afuera se lograba escuchar risas ahogadas por música y conversaciones. Debemos ser los últimos en llegar, pensé, mientras Lelouch deslizaba sus dedos sobre mis hombros, alisando los pliegues de mi traje y yo me estremecía. "Sabía que este color era el indicado para ti. De verdad resalta tus ojos." murmuró, al fin apartándose de mi, permitiéndome soltar mi respiración, dejar que se normalizara.

Intenté optar por una expresión casual que no delatara todo aquello que en verdad sentía. "Si ya terminaste de elogiar tu elección de moda para mi..."Di golpecitos con mi pie, y noté con horror que me sudaban las manos. Mierda, mierda. De los 365 días del año, ¿por qué debía ser hoy el día en que mis manos sudan? Intentando ignorar aquello, miré al frente. ¿Vamos a entrar o no?"

"Después de ti." dijo, casi susurrando, empujando las puertas dobles con su mano libre.

Parpadeé un par de veces, deslumbrado por la iluminación, y esperé a que mis ojos se ajustaran al ambiente.

Milly verdaderamente se había esforzado. Creo que nunca había visto la casa club de este modo. Me abrí paso entre humo y un paisaje surrealista de gente que aparecía y desaparecía frente a mis ojos gracias a las luces de discoteca que había colocado cada tres pasos. Era verdaderamente fascinante. Incluso yo debía admitirlo.

"!Rivalz!" me volteé al escuchar como mi hermano llamaba a su amigo, quien se encontraba bailando con Nina. Ugh. Nunca me agradó esa tipa. Solté la mano de Lelouch, avergonzado de repente, consciente de que podrían mirarnos.

Observé como Rivalz se abría paso torpemente hacia nosotros, casi tropezando en el vestido de varias chicas. Nunca entenderé las elecciones de amistades que hace mi hermano. Apoyé mi peso en una pierna, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba desinteresadamente la decoración.

"!Lelouch!" Rivalz saludó a mi hermano, saltando sobre él y prácticamente tumbándolo al suelo. Rodé mis ojos, intentando que mi exasperación no fuera evidente en mi rostro. "Pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir."

Lelouch lo agarró por la cadera, manteniendo el equilibrio de ambos y sonriendo cuando al fin tomaron posiciones decentes. "¿Llegué muy tarde¡ Espero no haberme perdido de nada, pero tuve que atender unos asuntos."

"Ya sabes como la gente de importancia se hace esperar." Rivalz sonreía de lado a lado, de aquella irritante forma que solía emplear. Ya sé, ya sé. La tolerancia no es una de mis mayores virtudes. Pero vamos, nadie dijo que soy perfecto. "!Todos estábamos esperándote, Lelouch!" Miró de un lado a otro complicemente, como lo haría el secuaz de un villano. Si la vida fuera una caricatura, claro. "Queríamos saber, ya sabes... quien sería la afortunada que te acompañaría al baile." Arqueó sus cejas con levedad, aun mirando en ambas direcciones e ignorándome por completo. Aunque bueno, supongo que es mejor así. Realmente no soporto cuando intenta ser amigable conmigo. Tiene este mal habito de despeinar mi cabello cada vez que me saluda, o rodearme con un brazo como si fuéramos colegas de toda la vida. Ugh.

"¿Afortunada?" Preguntó Lelouch, ocultando una sonrisa.

Rivalz lo codeó, sonriendo amplia e irritantemente. ¿Debo ver su dentadura cada vez que sonríe? "!Tu cita!" exclamó en voz muy alta, escudriñando los alrededores. "¿A quién trajiste a la fiesta? ¿La tienes escondida? Apartó a Lelouch y miró detrás de él, como si fuera tan sencillo esconder a una mujer. "¿Es Katlynn? ¿O la pelirroja se segundo año? Milly nos dijo que la habías invitado."

Lelouch negó con la cabeza, y para mi sorpresa y total horror, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, atrayéndome a su cuerpo con firmeza. "Tuvo que atender unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad. Pero igual traje una cita, claro que sí." Sonrió suavemente, de lado. "Conoces a mi hermano, Rolo. ¿No es así? Espero que no sea un gran inconveniente que haya venido con él."


End file.
